


Fools Rush In

by xtricks



Series: Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, Gen, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is also a crossover (of sorts) with Lovecraft mythos and also kind of disturbing, and kind of funny, not really sexy and not what I expected at all from my tentacle story.  Not one of my better works, IMO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools Rush In

"Aliens," Ianto said flatly. Tosh could see he was struggling to hang onto his obedience, even as his eyes widened and a thread of disbelief wove through his voice. "And what are we going to _do_ with these … aliens. From space, you mean, not … Algeria?" 

Tosh sauntered over and brushed her hand over Ianto's well turned out shoulder, then scratched behind his ear, smiling as his lashes fluttered imperceptibly. He'd purr if he could, she knew, and if she let him. "We're going to do with these aliens what we do with everyone else and by we I mean you. And they're not from Algeria, unless that's the name of a planet somewhere. Down, pet." 

Ianto went to his knees, then bowed forward, forehead to carpet, arse high. He was the prettiest of her stable, the one she could reliably show off – full of blushes and demure glances, with a wicked tongue and a greedy arsehole. 

"Miss," he said and his voice was trembling. He didn't believe her and Tosh knew how much he needed to believe in her. She was the one that could make everything all right, if only he believed … and obeyed. 

Tosh rested her foot on his upturned rump, digging a heel into him until he made fists against the floor and panted heavily. "Do you believe me?" 

Ianto whined. "Miss … _Miss_ …." Tosh leaned harder and Ianto groaned. " _No,_ s-sorry, Miss, please … why _us?"_

She stepped off him and better, knelt beside him to ruffle his hair. "You don't have to _believe_ me, pet. You just need to obey." 

Ianto's eye flicked open to look at her, wide and blue. "Yes, Miss." 

"Good boy," Tosh gave him a last pat and toed his ribs to get him moving. He'd believe soon enough. He'd believe, he'd obey, and eventually, Earth would be one step closer to the freedom of space. Because of _her_ , and _her_ people and _her_ plans – she'd succeed and free Earth when so many before had failed.

* * *

Everyone knew there were aliens, of course. They stole children; they invaded countries like Afghanistan and ate the local populace. They kept humanity from setting foot off Earth, destroying shuttles and rockets and satellites as soon as they hit the upper atmosphere. Governments all over the world fought them back with stolen alien technology and determination and mostly succeeded. Except when they didn't.

Ianto hadn't believed Miss not because he didn't believe in aliens but because why would aliens come down here? Why Toshiko? For _sex?_ He shuddered and felt Tosh rest her hand soothingly against the small of his back.

"You're the one I trust for this." Toshiko gave him an affectionate smile.

"Miss," he said, with a rush of pride. He worked hard to be worthy, and when Tosh looked at him like that …. Sinking to his knees was reflex now, he was so grateful for everything she'd done for him. "Of course, Miss."

"Perfect," Tosh said and Ianto crawled after her, following the click of her heels across the cold concrete floor and into the main body of the warehouse. He heard soft sounds, moist, disturbing sounds, before he dared glance up to see the aliens that Tosh was offering him up to.

When he did, Ianto dropped to press his face to the floor, tears welling in his eyes. They were _horrible,_ horrible and beautiful and Ianto wanted them as soon as he saw them. They didn't even have faces, just a strange contorted sphere covered with twitching antennae where a head would be. Thick, grayish membranes rose from the backs of spongy bodies, they could be wings, could be something else. Ianto couldn't tell. They stood, or squatted, on sharp looking limbs and masses of lumpy tendrils dangled from the underside of their bodies, shifting and waving like sea anemones. There was nothing human in them, no eyes, no mouths … nothing but a sense of cold, ravenous curiosity. Ianto knew he'd be nothing but a curiosity, a toy, an _object_ and his heart raced at the thought. Tosh knew him so well.

The creatures towered over her but Tosh didn't seem to care. She had her head tipped to one side, Ianto knew that fascinated look, and she seemed to be … talking to the creatures – using a keyboard and a light box that resembled something from a dancing video game. Multi-colored blotches bloomed and shifted along the aliens' bodies in response to whatever Tosh was doing and Ianto hurried to catch up, waiting at her feet for instruction.

It was difficult to look at the creatures, they were so alien, but Ianto saw Tosh's hand gesture and reached obediently for his tie to strip. It was cold in the warehouse but he didn't feel it. He felt hot, skin prickling with heat and fear and want … all of it bound up, caged like his cock was caged and the only satisfaction Ianto could get was in submitting to his Mistress' demands. Tosh had made him this way and, stealing glances at the monsters twenty feet away, Ianto had never felt so grateful as he did now.

"Go on," Tosh sounded indulgent and she tugged on Ianto's hair to turn his face up to hers and smiled at the way he looked at her. "Crawl, they're an arrogant bunch of sods and there's no reason not to indulge."

Ianto had no idea what deal she'd made with these aliens, or why, but he crawled across the floor, breath rattling in his throat, to do his part. He didn't have to be told to know that he was part of the deal, a bit of sweetener, something to play with. 

Tendrils reached for him and glimmered bright blue when they touched his skin. They were as strong as steel, for all their queasy softness, and Ianto was dragged roughly across the floor underneath the first alien, tentacles coiling around his arms and ankles and writhing across his skin. The creatures were utterly silent and all Ianto could hear were his own anxious gasps, the scuffle of claws on the floor and a faint sucking noise – breathing? -- from the body hidden amid the writhing tendrils he was half-buried in.

The floor disappeared out from under him as it picked him up. Ianto was tumbled around like a toy, hanging in the twining grip of the alien, arms and legs uncomfortably stretched out. A tickling touch stroked the base of his spine, then lower, along the crease of his arse while others poked his navel and wrapped around the metal cage confining his cock. Ianto arched his back with a groan. The sound seemed to attract attention and tentacles writhed across his face, covering his eyes, prodding at his lips. He didn't know what to do … wasn't sure if he should … they _pushed_ and Ianto's strained cry was choked back by two tentacles thrusting into his mouth, dragging his jaw open wider and coiling around his tongue. They tasted like strange, artificial candy and Ianto found himself drooling uncontrollably, sucking for _more_ because less wasn't an option. He felt a round blunt tip of another tentacle trace his lips, then slide into his mouth, joining the other two. It pushed against his tongue, tickled the roof of his mouth to make Ianto gag and then slithered deeper. Ianto swallowed. And _swallowed_ , twitching in the grip of the alien, dizzy and breathless. It tasted good and felt good and he couldn't breathe and didn't want to.

A tentacle tugged at the metal on his cock and Ianto thrashed, unable to scream, tears welling against the clammy tentacle covering his eyes. The sliding pressure of penetration, of a tentacle pushing into his arse, was meaningless in the face of another agonizing pull on his cage as the alien tried to force it off him. But, it was more than locked on; the piercings in his flesh bolted the cage to his body, kept him confined in a way that allowed no hope of release. Ianto kicked weakly, half-faint, managing only a strangled gasp for breath as the tendril in his mouth fucked his throat slowly. His lips felt like they were burning.

Miss couldn't mean for them to harm him, could she? He was her _favorite._

The sudden spasm of the tentacles surrounding him nearly crushed Ianto, then they thrashed wildly, wrenching painfully out of his throat and arse, and he was falling. The floor rushed up at him and Ianto slammed into it, hip and knee and shoulder, nearly cracking his skull on the concrete and choking for air. The aliens were screaming in a way that nearly split his brain and there was a horrible smell, like burning snot, and shouting. "In violation of Article 5, per the Shadow –!" 

"Toshiko!" Ianto groaned, and started crawling because he could hear her yelling. His mouth was full of slime and he gagged, spitting, and then flattened himself onto the floor as an alien scrabbled across the floor and over him. The building shook and Tosh was frantically calling his name. Someone, somewhere, was shooting a very big gun.

"Ianto!" Tosh grabbed him and he, in defiance of all training, reached desperately for her. "Come on, now! You've got to move!"

"I'm sorry!" He stumbled to his feet, nearly slithering out of Tosh's grip because of the slick slime all over him. His skin itched and burned and he hadn't noticed that before – not amid everything else. "I tried – Miss – I tried!"

Toshiko grabbed his arm and pulled, forcing him to a clumsy jog. " _You_ didn't do anything wrong, Ianto." She sounded furious and Ianto felt sorry for whoever was the target. Miss had no mercy when someone disobeyed.

"See you in hell, you fuckers!" The shout carried over the alien wailing and Ianto ducked reflexively at another _boom_ , pulling Tosh safely down beside him as grit and bits of concrete pattered around them. Ianto glanced back to see a man crouched on top of a half-crushed cargo bin, carrying a gun nearly as big as he was, energy splashing from the muzzle like napalm. Two aliens were already dead, but the third was racing across the ceiling, making for a skylight and escape. 

Fire swept across the ceiling in a rush and smoke billowed down. All they could do was try to creep away from the combat, like miserable extras in an American movie. It was only chance that Ianto's shoulder slammed into a wall and they could follow it to a door. Outside, freezing sleet was falling and Ianto collapsed onto the tarmac with a groan, gasping in the cold air gratefully. There was blood on his hands … blood seeping all over his skin and Ianto knew he should be worried.

"Ianto, Ianto, _oh, god_ , pet," Tosh was kneeling over him and Ianto managed to open his eyes. She was fumbling out a mobile and Ianto wondered vaguely how she'd explain this to the hospital … or the morgue. She hadn't meant for him to get hurt, he could see that in her stricken face and horrified eyes.

"Miss … _Tosh_ ," Ianto reached out to take her hand, press a kiss to her palm. It left a bloody mark behind, like crimson lipstick. It was okay, whatever happened. He'd obeyed, to the end.

He didn't have a moment to say so, to gasp out forgiveness, because someone grabbed him and dragged him across the tarmac to a muddy ditch and threw him in it. The gritty water was like sandpaper on Ianto's bleeding skin and he struggled to climb out, only to be shoved roughly back into the mud.

"Don't just stand there gawking like an idiot!" Whoever it was bellowed over his head in a rough American accent just before Ianto's arms buckled and his head went under water. "Get over here and help me!"

"Who are you?" Tosh yelled, she was there, helping him get his head up and shoving at the looming figure trying to drown him. "Leave him alone he needs –"

" – the mud!" 

And down Ianto went again, thrashing, with a heavy hand between his shoulder blades. He could vaguely hear them, still yelling at each other over him, and kicked the stranger to let him know his opinion.

Ianto grabbed a handful of weedy grass and wiggled halfway out of the ditch. He coughed up a mouthful of mud and … bright crimson blood. The face above him contorted in worry and no one should look that good when trying to drown him.

" – the alkaloid base in the mud will –" 

And Ianto went down again.

When he came back up, Tosh was on her knees in the ditch with him, covered in filth and splashing water over his shins. It didn't seem right, to see her like that, and she was crying too.

"Kid, did you swallow anything?" Ianto's head was wrenched up and he was staring upside down at the face of a man who made him wish he wasn't dying right at the moment.

"N-not a kid," Ianto managed to mumble. Pet, yes. Toy, yes. Slut, whore, baby, boy, fucker, cocksucker, fuckhole … oh, yes. Kid. _No._

"Ianto," Tosh's voice was warned him to behave.

"Yes," he gasped, weakly splashing water over his own chest because if Tosh was doing it, he'd go along. "It … a tentacle, they were in my mouth. And my arse."

Upside down, ironic grins were disconcerting. "Normally, I'd buy you dinner first, sweetheart, but there's no time for romance."

Ianto didn't have anything to say about that, mostly because he was being harshly kissed. The strong hand on his jaw didn't let him pull away as the stranger exhaled into Ianto's lungs as if he were trying to inflate him like a balloon. It was like breathing lightning, sudden, intense and over as soon as it happened. Ianto slumped back into the ditch, gasping, Tosh's arms the only thing keeping him above water. Their strange rescuer sat abruptly on the muddy ground, panting, but managed a smarmy grin. The big gun at his side identified him as the same idiot who'd broken in and fought the aliens for Ianto's non-existent virtue.

"Who the hell are you?" Ianto blurted, spitting – this time with much less blood.

The man winked. "Captain Jack, at your service and next time, find friendlier tentacles than a Mi'Go. They prefer to eat humans, not fuck them, and you were nearly digested alive."

**Author's Note:**

> kink bingo square: tentacles


End file.
